Check Yes or No
by BlueEyedGirl91
Summary: Logan and Rory grow up as best friends. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A four year old Logan Huntzberger sat with his best friend four year old Rory Gilmore-Hayden watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory. They had met when they were one year olds and had been inseperable ever since. Rory was addicted to coffee, had been for years (OK maybe months) and had a cup that was watered down with milk in her hand.

Logan was the son of Mitchum and Shira Hunzberger, newspaper mongols. He also had a big sister named Honor.

Rory was the daughter of Lorelei Victoria Gilmore-Hayden and Christopher Hayden.

They were both heirs to companies worth millions of dollars. Logan was the heir to his fathers newspaper empire and Rory was heiress to the Gilmore insurance company and the Hayden fortune. They were both going to be filthy rich one day and they didn't even know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A fifteen year old Rory lay on her bed crying her eyes out when Logan came in.

"Hey Ace, whats wrong?"  
"Guys!"

"Guy trouble?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I've never kissed a guy."

"Not true. Remember, when we were eight, you kissed me on the bus because you were dared."  
"That was a dare Logan, not a real kiss!"

"Well then we can make it real Ace," he replied leaning in and kissing her.

She was a little shocked at first, but then she started to kiss back. All of a sudden she pulled away. "You're my best friend, I can't kiss you like that!"

"Yeah you can, I will always be there when you need me, I love you Ace."

"I love you too MAC."

"MAC?"

"Just a short way of saying Master and Commander."  
"Gotcha."

Logan and Rory were like brother and sister to each other and they loved each other like that.

**The Next Day**

Rory ran to Logan after school, happy as ever.

"Slow down Ace, whats up?"  
"Well MAC, thanks to our little kiss yesterday, I was able to just go up to Sean and tell him I like him. Then he asked me out. We have a date tomorrow night!"  
"Congrats, I too have a date tomorrow night with Shelly Andrews."

"Ooooh, looks like Im not the only one who got a little courage after yesterday."

"Yep. So your house or mine?"

"Yours. Chinese or Pizza?"  
"Pizza. Willy Wonka or Pirates of the Carribean?"

"Pirates. Bedroom or Living room?"

"Bedroom, just in case we fall asleep."

"True. So lets get going!"

**Date Night**

Rory walked down her stairs after hearing the door bell ring. She was awearing a red spaghetti strap silk red dress. Her hair fell in loose curls at mid back. She opened the door to Sean holding a boquet of flowers.

"Hey."

"Hey, these are for you," he said handing her the flowers.

"Thanks, come on in while I go and put these in water."

Ten minuets later they were off. They went to a fancy Italian place.

"So..."

"So..."

"You look beautiful tonight."  
"You don't look so bad yourself Sean."

They had an enjoyable dinner and Sean drove Rory home. He walked her up to her door.

"I had a great time tonight Sean."  
"Me too."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said stepping closer to Rory, closing any gap they had between them and kissed her. He asked for entrance and she gladly accepted.

They broke apart when need for air came and when they heard someone clear their throat. They saw Lorelei and Chris standing there.

"Hi mom."

"Hey kid."

"Hey dad."

"Hi."

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, Im Sean."  
"Hi Sean, nice to meet you," Lorelei and Chris said in unison.

"I'll call you?"

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You were making out with a guy that we don't even know on our front step!" Chris yelled at his daughter.

"Chris calm down. Its not like she goes around kissing guys. This was her first kiss."

"Moooom! It wasn't my first one! It was my third one!"  
"What?" they said in unison.

"First with him, I kissed Logan twice."  
"Why?'' they asked again in unison.

"I kissed him oonce when I was eight on a dare and once a couple of days ago because I was upset that I was fifteen and had yet to kiss a guy."  
"Gotcha, but that still gives you no reason to be making out with a guy on our front porch."

"Its not like I was going to bring him up here and have sex with him Dad! It was a goodnight kiss!"

"Whatever, just go upstairs."

When she got upstairs she saw Logan sitting on her bed.

"Logan, what are you doing here? What happened to your date?"

"She canceled and I came here to see how my best friends date went. And obviously you were caught mid-makeout with Sean."

"Yeah," she said blushing.

"I taught you well Ace."

"Yeah."

**At School Monday Morning**

Sean greated Rory on the steps of Chilton with a kiss. "Hey."

"Hey."

Sean took her books and walked her to her locker. She opened up her locker and Sean put her books in and she took out her math book. When she closed her locker and turned around Sean pressed her up against the locker and kissed her. "Good morning," she said when they broke apart.

"Good morning," he said taking her math book and walking her to class.

"Hey Logan, wait up!" Rory shouted as they made their way to lunch.

"Whats up Ace?"

"Nothing, Im meeting Sean in the cafeteria."

"Ahhh... then I'll just split."

"No, have lunch with us, get to know him. Please, for me."

"Fine."

"Rory!''

"Hey Sean," she said kissing him. "This is my best friend Logan Huntzberger."

"Hi Logan," he said as they sat down.

"What are your intentions with Rory?"

"Exuse me?"

"What are your intentions with Rory?"

"Last time I checked you weren't related to her."

"But I have known her since I was a year old, how long have you known her?"

"Logan! Excuse us for a minuet Sean," she said pulling Logan away from the table.

"What was that in th-" she was interupted by Logans lips on hers. A shock went through her body and she pushed him away. "What are you doing!"

"That guys a jerk!"  
"No he's not! You haven't even known him ten minuets and your already being an asshole to him, just like you Logan!"

"Okay, dont come crying to me when you see him with another chick!"

"Just leave me alone! You cant tell me whom not to date! Your not my dad!"

"You know if it weren't for me then you wouldn't've even had the courage to talk to him!"  
"Whatever, leave me alone. I'll call you when I've calmed down."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey Logan, it's me."

"Hey Rory. I'm really sorry about earlier."  
"Thats alright. I just wanted to tell you that you were right about if it weren't for you I wouldn't've had the courage to talk to him."  
"No thats not true Ace, you would've, just in your own time."

"Thanks Logan, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

5 months later

"Logan, Sean hits me."

"What! Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm scared that if I break up with him he'll kill me."

"Ace you can't let him keep doing that to you! How long has he been doing it?"

"Like a month."

"A month!"

"Logan, please don't hurt him."

"Why can't I hit the guy that hit you?"

"Because Logan, that would make it even worse!"

"Fine, have you slept with him?"

"That's a little personal don't you think?"

"No. Not for my best friend that is having abuse problems with her boyfriend."

"Fine. No, I haven't slept with him by choice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He raped me Logan!" she said now bursting into tears.

"He did what? He is not getting away with that! When did he rape you?"

"Yesterday."

"Report him!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"He'll find out and do it again and again and again!"

"Report that little son of a bitch!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

A half an hour later Rory and Logan were on their way to the sherrifs department where they reported that Sean raped her. They had her looked at and found proof that he raped her so they had him arrested.

"Thank you Logan. I love you."

"I love you too Ace. You're my best friend, I couldn't let someone do that to you."

At that she pulled Logan into a hug. Logan getting a little into the hug kissed Rory, as instinct she pulled away. "Logan I can't."

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I'm just gonna go."

"No stay Logan, I want you here."

"I think I should just go."

"Logan I need you! Please stay! I don't want to have to call my mom and have her pick me up at the hospital again!" (A/N: She was in a minor accident with Tristan just before he got sent to Military School.)

"Fine."

A/N: There a little drama!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day at school everyone was talking about where Sean had just disappeared to. Logan and Rory were the only ones who knew where he was and why he was there.

Every day Logan began to get more and more distant from Rory. He drifted away from her because he was afraid that she didn't have the same feelings as him. Truth was, she had loved him for years, she just didn't want to ruin the great relationship that they had built between them.

One day Rory confronted Logan. "Why are you avoiding me? I am your best friend!" she told him when he answered the door to his house.

"What are you talking about? I just have a lot of studying to do and I just haven't had time to talk."

"Bullshit!"

"What?"

"I have had the same work load as you all year and now your telling me you've been busy and can't talk to your best friend?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"That is bull shit and you know it! I've had time to call you and you haven't had time to call me back so I wan to know what's really going on!"  
"I love you!"

"I love you too, but that doesn't explain why your not returning my phone calls!"

"No Rory I love you more than that and every time I try and express those feelings nonverbally you push me away!"

"Well maybe that's because I have the same feelings! I didn't want to ruin the great friendship that we have built up over fifteen years Logan!"

At that moment Logan kissed her and this time she didn't try and pull away. Logan licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she happily granted it. Logan pulled her inside and shut the door. They made it to Logans room without breaking the kiss. When lack of air forced them apart they lay on Logans bed out of breath.

"Wow," they said in unison.

"That was amazing Logan."

"Yeah it was Ace, I really do love you and no matter what happens I want you to know that. Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden will you be my girlfriend?"

"Will you buy me coffee?"  
"Yes."  
"Then of course, Logan Elias Huntzberger I would love to be your girlfriend," she said kissing him again.

**At School the Next Day**

Logan and Rory were making out on a bench during lunchtime when a girl came and pulled them apart. "How dare you!" she said smacking Rory.

"What the fuck did I do to you?" she asked smacking her back.

"You took Logan from me!"

"No I don't think so! Logan is my boyfriend and he will never be yours! So why don't you go find some other rich guy to screw and leave Logan alone!" at that the girl stalked away.

"Good job Ace."

"Thank you! Girls like that piss me off."

"Me too, to class we go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**7 months later**

After school Rory and Logan met up by his car. "How was your day?" Logan asked her.

"Logan, everyone hates me!" she shouted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend! I knew this would happen!" Rory started to cry.

Logan just gathered her in his arms and held her tight. "Ace, I love you. I don't care what other people think about us. You shouldn't either. As long as you love me nothing else matters." He whispered softly. Slowly Rory's tears stopped flowing. As she looked up in his eyes she knew he was telling the truth. She kissed him and it quickly became more passionate. This kiss was more than just a kiss. It was filled with love, want, and need.

"Logan lets go to your house," Rory suggested.

"And do what? My parents are there."

"Then we can go to my house my mom and dad are out of town."

"Lets go."

They drove to Rory's house and quickly went to her room. They started kissing and fell onto the bed. "Logan." Rory moaned as he kissed her neck. "I want to be with you."

Logan was more than happy to please her and they spent the night in each others arms. They were each others first and little did they know they would be each others last.

**Graduation Day**

Rory was nervous. It wasn't because it was her graduation day. No, this nervousness came from the fact that she was about to break her love's heart. It was something she knew had to be done, for both of their sakes.

She saw him across the courtyard. Gathering all of her courage she walked up to him and got it over with. She couldn't even look him in the face so she stared at the ground and said, "Logan, I think we should break up."

Logan was shocked. The love of his life just walked up to him and tore them apart. "Why Ace?"

She knew she at least owed him an explanation. "I'm going to Harvard. You're going to Yale. I know we are in love and I will always love you. You are my best friend and always will be. But it will be too much pain being away from you for days at a time." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

Logan also struggled to keep it together, "I don't want to break up with you though. I never thought that you would have the same feelings for me, but a year ago you said that you love me too and I knew you were it for me."

"We can try again after college. Please Logan." She begged. Rory didn't want to lose him forever she just knew they couldn't be together right now.

He knew there was nothing he could do. Nothing could persuade her or change her mind. All he could do was agree and hope that fate brought them back together. "Fine, but don't ever think that I don't love you. Because I do and I hope that we can try again," he said giving her one last hug.

"We better go get our seats. I have to sit on stage, but I will meet you afterward?" Rory wiped the remaining tears away and fixed her make-up from her crying.

"Yeah, we'll meet after ward." And he walked away.

A/N: They didn't sleep together before because Rory was afraid because of her rape. Just to clear that up!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Yale**

Logan was sitting in his dorm waiting for his roommate. He was nursing a scotch on the rocks when his roommate came in unnoticed.

"I'm HERE!" said an obviously drunk Australian.

"Hi, I'm Logan and you are?"

"Drunk mate."

"I can tell that, but what's your name?" Logan said starting to get frustrated.

"Oh, Finnegan Morgan, nice to meet you," he said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Finnegan."

"Oh call him Finn. He won't be able to remember you in the morning though. I'm Colin McRae."

"Logan, Logan Huntzberger."

"Logan Huntzberger? Son of newspaper mogul Mitchum Huntzberger?" Colin inquired.

"The very one," he replied laughing.

"So, what's got you down mate?" Finn asked him.

"What makes you think I'm down?"

"That in your hand."

"Oh, just some girl. It's all good. Do you guys know of a good pub?"

"Of course we do! The campus pub!" Finn shouted with excitement.

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you boys, but I'm going to take Rachel back to my dorm. I will see you guys later," Logan slurred.

"Bye mate."

"Bye."

Logan and Rachel reached Logan's dorm before she threw himself on him. After that night Logan Huntzberger had a different girl every night and became the playboy of Yale. But no matter how many girls he had he thought of each and everyone of them as Rory. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his best friend out of his head. But that didn't make him stop trying.

**Harvard**

Rory moved into her dorm with the help of her mom and her dad. She had been crying since graduation and she now talked to Logan very little. She hate that. She had lost her best friend, the love of her life. She knew that if they went out it would ruin their friendship and she was painfully right. She sat on her couch when Paris walked in. "Gilmore! You're my roommate? This rocks. I was afraid that I was going to get some ditzy blonde as a roommate that would have a man in her room every night and I would have to listen-"

"Okay Paris I get it, no need for a visual. You're happy to see me."

"Yeah. Hey do you want to go out tonight celebrate college? Maybe get drunk off our asses?"

"Yeah, okay, let's go."

"Hi, I'm Tristan," said a blonde from behind Rory. She turned around and felt a stab in her chest because he reminded her so much of Logan. The blond hair, brown eyes, arrogant smirk.

"Rory," she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said taking her hand.

"You too."

"I know we just met, but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Pick me up around seven?"

"Sure."

"Here's my number, call me sometime tomorrow," she said handing him a piece of paper.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Harvard**

Rory was freaking out. She was trying to find something for her date with Tristan but couldn't make a decision. "Paris, he's gonna be here in an hour and I have nothing to wear!"

"Relax. Just wear your little black dress."

"Okay yeah," she said going to her closet and grabbing the dress and a pair of heels. "Hey Paris."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm moving on too fast?"

"From Logan? No, you broke up with him for a reason and you deserve to be happy. You don't need to wait four years to try again with Logan."

"You're right, thanks Paris."

"Hey Rory, you look beautiful," Tristan said.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

"You ready?" he asked offering his hand.

"Yeah," she replied taking it.

At that moment her phone rang, the LCD screen flashing Logan. "Sorry I have to take this," she said flipping open her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Rory."

"Hey, what's up? I'm kind of busy right now."

"What the professors have you doing homework already?"

"No, but if you must know I'm on a date," she said knowing she shattered Logan's heart into pieces.

"Already?" Logan choked out. They hadn't been apart for that long and she had already moved on. He wasn't taking this well.

"Yes already. At least I'm not going around screwing every guy I see. Yeah I know about that

Logan. In fact when I found out it didn't even hurt. We're friends and what you choose to do at Yale is your choice."

"Your right it is," he replied angrily hanging up.

"Sorry, ex-boyfriend," she said turning to Tristan.

"That's okay. Here's my car."

"Where are we going?"

"All in good time, all in good time."

"I had a really nice time tonight Tristan."

"Me too," he said taking a step forward and leaning in and kissing her.

They stood in front of her dorm room door making out when Paris opened the door. "Gilmore! What are you doing?" she said scaring them. "I should go. Bye."

"I was kissing him goodnight Paris god!"

"What if Logan came to visit you?"

"Well he didn't!"

"Are you sure? Go check your room."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Harvard**

Rory walked into her dorm room and saw Logan laying on her bed waiting for her. She had no idea how long he had been there, but she knew he must've left right after he hung up with her.

Logan just tried to play it cool. "Hey Rory. I haven't seen you in a while so I figured that I would come and see my best friend."

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other in a while but are you sure that you didn't come over just to make sure that I came home from my date?"

"Ace, why would you think something like that?"

"Because I know you Logan, when I was dating Sean you jumped to conclusions about him the first time you met him Logan! I'm trying to be happy without you and as hard as it may be I have to do it! You should too! Now get out of my room and go back to Yale and back to all those sluts that you meet at Yale!"

"Ace! Calm down! I haven't seen you since graduation and you're my best friend, why can't I come visit you?"

"Because it's like a two hour drive to just come and see me, why would anyone including my best friend drive ALL this way just to visit especially if you have to drive back for classes the next day! I'll see you next weekend. Now just go back to Yale."

Logan left as angry and as heart broken as he had come. _Why was she acting like this? Does she not love me anymore? God, she was my world and she tore me apart! _He thought. Since Rory obviously didn't want him there he went back to Yale and headed straight toward the pub to pick up another blonde bimbo for the night.

**Yale**

Logan and his ditz for the night lay on his bed after a very busy night. He climbed out of bed and put on some sweats and a T-shirt. "You should go. I have classes in the morning."

The blonde just sighed. "Okay, call me," she said handing him her number and getting dressed.

"Yeah," he said taking it. He had no intentions of calling her but he didn't want to seem like an arrogant asshole so he took it.

"Hey mate, long time no see," Finn said walking into the dorm.

"Yeah, I've been busy. Classes you know?"

"Tell me about it. Do you want to go out with me and Colin tonight?"

"Ummm... I don't think so. I have lots of homework that I've been putting off."

"Yeah, for all those girls that have been putting out. What still can't get over _her_?" he asked putting an emphasis on her.

"Because it's hard! Once she has her hold on you just can't shake her off."

"That's why all I do are no strings attached relationships. When I need to get laid I call some girl or go to the pub."

"Yeah well I don't need to get laid so can you just leave me alone so I can do my homework!" he yelled.

"Getting a little testy there aren't we?"

"Sorry, but I need to get this done and Doyle assigned me an article for the YDN."

"Stressed I get it, I'm going. Have fun mate."

**Harvard**

_How dare he come over like that! Why would he do that? He has his own ways of moving on and I have mine! God, why did I have to break up with him just because we were going to be hours apart?_ Rory mentally yelled at herself. She was snapped back to reality when her phone rang, the LCD screen flashing Tristan.

"Hey."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Sorry we were interrupted by Paris. My ex was waiting in my room and apparently he couldn't wait any longer," she said sarcastically.

"It's all good. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out next Friday?"

"I can't see you before then?" she teased.

"Yeah you can, in classes. I just don't want to disturb you from your work."

"Okay. We can hang out _after_ classes too right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Ok. I'm going shopping with my mom tomorrow so call me like after 7."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Tristan."

"Bye."

A/N: For all you guys that are thinking that the Tristans in this story are the same they aren't! All will be explained in chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hartford**

Lorelei and Rory were shopping in the most expensive part of Hartford. They were in a cute little shoe boutique trying on shes. "Mom, Logan won't leave me alon. I love him and all, but I'm trying to move on and he won't let go. I told him we can try after college because of the long distance thing. And last night I had a date and he called as we were leaving and I told him that I was on a date and when I got home he was laying on my bed waiting for me! I love him and all, but this jealousy thing is getting on my nerves!" she said gettign angrier at every word she spoke.

"Calm down kid, take it easy on the beautiful shoe," she said taking the black strappy shoe out of her hands and putting back in the box.

"And you want to know what he's doing to try and get over me? Sleeping with every blonde ditz he meets! I mean thats not the Logan I know and love."

"Relax, he can't do commitment unless it's with you. I totally see where he's coming from and I don't agree with it, but hun, he loves you and he's going to wait for you as long as you want. I know you love him too and I also see where your coming from, but you broke his heart. And you moved on and that shattered him. I saw him at your graduation and he was crushed. Then you didn't talk to him all summer and that killed both of you. Maybe if you guys talked more then he would be able to move on."

"Your right. I'll call him tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?" Lorelei inquired.

"Well, Tristan is calling me tonight and-"

"Tristan the guy you went out with? Same guy that crashed your car?"

"No they have NOTHING and I repeat nothing in common. Chilton Tristans eyes were blue, Harvard Tristans eyes are browm."

"I know you told Mommy. This also makes me think you haven't moved on from Logan. He's got brown eyes, blonde hair, arrogan smirk. Sound like someone we know?"

"So what, he's kind of like Logan, but Tristans at Harvard. Logans at Yale."

"So what! Tristan totally says I'm not over Logan!"

"Drop it mom! I broke up with Logan! Me, myself, and I! He didn't do it! If we would've stayed together all we would have felt was pain. I'm not a big fan of pain remember mom! I want to be with Logan, I do, but I can't not now! Not after I just basically called him a man-whore!" Rory said breaking out in tears.

"You wouldn't!" she said shocked

"I did! Mom, I can't live without him! I would have to live without him when we were at seperate colleges so I just made it to where we could date around! Have a little fun without being attatched!"

"You're obviously dying without him so just get back together with him!"

"I can't! Not right now. We both just need time, so please just let us take it."

**Yale**

Logan lay sleeping in his bed when the ringing of his phone woke him up. He looked at the screen hopefully and saw it was only Honor.

"Hullo?" he answered sleepily.

"Hey little bro, I just called to see how you were doing."

"How I'm doing? I don't have the love of my life with me like some people. You have Josh and who do I have? Noone!"

"Calm down, don't take your frustrations out on me! Just talk to her!"

"She won't talk to me Honor. She thinks I'm a jealous little son-of-a-bitch."

"Hmmmmm... I wonder why!" she said sarcastically.

"Shut up Honor. Every time I talk to her all I do is piss her off! I'm her best friend and she won't even talk to me!"

"Then you do all the talking. Call her and tell her to just listen and explain everything."

"Then what? She's moved on! She doesn't love me anymore!"

"Oh I highly doubt that Logan. She won't ever stop loving you. Matbe you should just wait it out. Wait until college ends and see what happens. Just be her friend Logan. She'll appreciate that."

"Yeah, I guess I could do that. I did that before, why can't I don it again?" he said asking himself.

"Exactly, but hey I gotta go, Josh is taking me to lunch."

"Oh yeah, rub it in my face. Bye Honor."

"Bye."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: A HUGE thanks to my beta!

**Harvard**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _Rory heard through her phone. _Pick up Logan._ "Hello?"

"Hey Logan, we need to talk. Can you come down tomorrow for the weekend?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I thought you were mad at me," he said curiously.

"I was. I mean I am, but I need to talk to you. I'll see you tomorrow," she said hanging up.

As soon as she hung up she picked up her car keys and headed toward the mall. She needed some serious shoe shopping especially if she was going to talk to Logan tomorrow. _Hopefully he won't try and get me back again. If he does then I don't want him anymore._ She though knowing it was a lie. She loved him, always had and always will.

**Next Day**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Coming!" Rory shouted as she ran to the door and pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Hey Logan come in. Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, what did you want to talk about?"

"I um just wanted to talk to you about us," she said sitting on the couch and gesturing for him to sit next to her. "I have been treating you horribly lately. You are my best friend and I basically called you a man-whore. I'm sorry."

"You were right, but I don't want to be attached to anyone just in case there is a chance for me and you." Logan looked hopeful.

"I know. I do love you and you know I always will. You were my first everything except boyfriend."

"That doesn't matter."

"It doesn't I just don't want to do a long distance relationship. I'm just afraid that you will be tempted by some slut." Rory whispered the last part.

That made Logan mad. How could she think he would cheat on her like that? "I won't! I love you I would never even think about hurting you like-" he was interrupted by her lips on his.

He laid her back on the couch lying on top of her. "Uh hum," they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and they looked up and saw the hurt and confused face of Tristan. "It's not what it looks like!" were the first words from her mouth. He just turned around and walked out. "TRISTAN!" she called after him.

She ran out of the dorm after him. She grabbed his arm stopping him. "What I saw in there wasn't nothing Rory! That was your ex! You looked like you were pretty into it! You can't have it both ways! You can't have us both!"

"I know and I'm sorry!" she yelled knowing it wouldn't solve a thing.

"What does that help? We're over. By the looks of it you are still totally in love with him!"

"I am sorry. But you're right I still do love him. I hope we can be friends?"

"Maybe," he said walking away. Right now he just needed to get far away from her.

She walked back to her dorm, not one tear was shed unlike with Logan. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"Who kissed who here Logan? I kissed you and I am not the least bit sorry about it. What I am sorry about is the way I treated you. If you are willing to forgive me then we can try again?" at that he crashed his lips onto hers.

They made their way to the bedroom without breaking contact. They began tugging and pulling off each others clothes. They made love with every thing they felt at that moment put into it. They were both happy. They had had each other back. Now if only they could do something about the school situation.

A/N: Okay, I got them back together WAAAAAAAAY sooner than I had planned. I couldn't stand writing them with other people:)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Harvard**

The next morning Logan woke up before Rory. As he watched her sleep his thoughts began to wander. He knew he would have to leave eventually but the thought of that made his heart sink. After a few minutes Rory began to stir. "Mornin Ace."

"Mornin."

"So…"

"So…" Rory repeated.

Logan knew they couldn't put this off forever. "What are we going to do about the school situation?"

"We aren't going to do anything. We are both going to get the education we wanted at the school we wanted," she explained.

"But Ace I can't live without you." This did not bode well with Logan at all.

"Then don't, just live with less of me," she replied with a smirk.

"I'm not so sure I can do that," he said kissing her.

"I need coffee," she said pulling away and getting up to get some clothes.

"Awwww, Ace. Don't tease me like this."

Rory just smiled innocently "Like what? I need coffee," she said walking out of her room and into the kitchen switching the coffee maker on.

She plopped down on the couch and turned on Saturday morning cartoons. "Aren't we a little too old to be watching cartoons?" Logan inquired walking out of the room fully clothed.

"No! What makes you say something like that Master and Commander?"

"Ahhh, my old nickname."

"Well it's definantly true after last night," she said with a wink. Logan just smirked as he sat down next to her.

"Really? Then lets see if we can do better than that," he suggested kissing her neck.

"Oh well you know Mr. Huntzberger I usually don't sleep with guys on a first date."

"We haven't gone on a date yet, but if you want we can go out tonight around 8?"

"Sure." she replied as his cell rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Logan mate, where are you?"

"Well you see I'm at Harvard."

"What Yale not good enough for you?" Finn joked.

"Yale is good. It's just we got back together last night." Logan couldn't help but smile as he said that.

"Ahhh. Good for you mate. I'm glad."

"Me too, hey I have to go. I just asked her out tonight and now she is going to want to go shopping, so I have to go with her and hold her bags. I'll just talk to you later," he said looking at Rory and smiling.

"Ok, bye." he said hanging up.

"Who was that?" she inquired.

"My roommate, Finn."

"Ahhh... well you were totally right about shopping. So give me an hour to get ready and we'll go to the mall."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a wink.

A/N: Okay, just a filler. Had to give you guys something!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Logan and Rory returned to Rory's dorm about 4:00. "How can you buy this much stuff? Your credit card must be tired!" Logan exclaimed putting Rory's bags on her bed.

"My card is never tired! Especially when you insist on paying! Now shoo! I only have 4 hours to get ready for our date!"

"Okay, I'll be back around seven to get ready," he replied walking out of the dorm.

Logan walked to the Harvard admissions office. He didn't want to be two hours away from Rory every day so he had an interview with the admissions officer and he would tell her if and when he got in. If he didn't get in he would just tell her with a little bit of bad news.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger, I'm Tally Burns," said the elderly admissions officer.

"Please, call me Logan Mrs. Burns."

"Okay Logan, I have gone over your transcripts and they are amazing. I also see that you are a good writer and wrote for the Yale Daily News."

"Yes. That is correct. I also plan on trying for your newspaper here, the Harvard weekly."

"Well that is good to hear. I also see that when you applied for fall admission you got accepted. Why do you choose Harvard now?"

"Well the curriculum here is a lot better. It's more challenging and from what my sister says they have more interactive classes."

"Interesting, well Logan, we will contact you when we have made a decision. Thank you," she said shaking his hand.

He couldn't believe it. He may get a chance to be with Rory. He went to the Harvard library and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hi, I'd like to make a reservation for two under Huntzberger...tonight... seven days," he said to the woman on the line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked into Rory's dorm at 7:00 and didn't see her. He went into her room and saw a note sitting on Rory's bed.

_We have kidnapped Lorelei Leigh Gilmore._

_If you ever want to see her again show up outside of the Yale library at midnight with 1,000,000 dollars._

Logan was freaking out. But the reporter in him decided to see if there were any other clues left. He didn't find anymore in the bedroom so went to check the bathroom. As soon as he walked in there he saw a tape recorder. "Logan," he heard Rory's voice whisper. "I am pretending to go to the bathroom to tell you this, so you better love me. Call the police, tell them what is going on and meet them at midnight, I love you." As Logan finished playing the tape a tear slid down his cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Logan arrived at the Yale library at exactly 12 o'clock. He sat on the bench and to wait when two masked figures approached with Rory in tow.

"Let her go!" Logan shouted.

"Money first!" one figure yelled.

Logan handed them a check. When the guys went to leave police came out with guns pointed at them. One of the masked men pulled a gun and shot Logan then Rory. Then both masked figures started trying to get away but they were both caught by police and arrested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan woke up after three days of being in a coma. The bullet missed his heart but shattered his sternum and a rib. Doctors went in and fixed them.

Rory was luckier. Her only injury was a shattered shoulder.

"It's about time you woke up!" Rory said relieved. "Mom and Dad went to go get me some outside food. Do you want me to call them and tell them to pick you up something?

"No. I'm just glad your okay."

"Me? You're the one that had ME worried! You were in a coma for three days! My shoulder just shattered and they had to go in and fix it. But we were afraid that the bullet had hit your heart. Thank God it only hit your sternum which shattered and in the process shattered one of your ribs. So the doctors had to go in and fix it."

"Ace, slow down! I'm fine! Your fine! I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well there goes my perfectly planned week."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to take you to New York for dinner, we were going to stay at the Four Seasons in their best suite and you could do all the shopping you wanted, and drink all the coffee you wanted."

Rory couldn't help but smile after hearing what he had planned for her "Logan, I love you. Thank you, maybe we could go when we're all better. Maybe over winter break."

"Sounds good."

"The doctor says I can go home tomorrow."

"Mr. Huntzberger, you're awake!" the doctor said walking in. He examined him before saying, "Looks like you'll make a full recovery. It should be a good couple of months before both of your bones are healed, but you may go home tomorrow with Ms. Gilmore."

"That's great."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Logan Huntzberger? This is Tally Burns from the Harvard admissions office."

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Burns," Logan replied receiving an odd look from Rory.

"I'm just calling to let you know that you are accepted from Harvard's winter quarter on."

"Thank you so much." Logan said hanging up. "That was Tally Burns from the Harvard admissions office. I had an interview the day that everything happened and I got in."

Rory was so excited. "That's great! We can get an off campus apartment and everything."

"Yep."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Logan sat on the couch of the apartment that he and Rory now shared.

"Logan, I can't find my black bathing suit! Have you seen it?"

"No, just buy one there. Our plane leaves in an hour!"

"It's _your_ jet! You can postpone the take off time!"

"Well, I would prefer _not_ to !"

"Fine! Lets go!" she said, finally giving up.

It was their winter break, and they had everything planned. They had the last two weeks of December and the first two weeks of January off, so they were going to New York for a week, then back to Hartford for Christmas with the family. Afterwards, Logan planned to take Rory to Paris where he had a big surprise for her, and for the last week of break, Rory was taking Logan to Disneyland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan and Rory were walking through New York window shopping when they heard a familiar voice. "_Rory_? Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger?"

They turned around and saw Sean. "_Sean_?" they asked in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Hey, I just ran into you; it's not like I was stalking you. So, you guys still friends?"

"Yeah, when did you get out of juvy?"

"When I turned 18, then they sent me to jail for a year; I just got out. I'm traveling around looking for community colleges. Listen, I'm really sorry about everything that happened. I was young and stupid."

"Yeah, well...we should get going. We have lots of Christmas shopping to do," Rory said.

"Okay, it was good seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too," she replied uneasily."I didn't like seeing him again, it brought back some bad memories," she said when she knew he was out of earshot.

"I know Ace. I don't like what he did to you. All the pain," he said putting his arm around her. "Why don't we just go back to the hotel?"

"For a fun-filled night?" she asked suggestively.

"For a fun-filled night," he agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Ace, wake up. You have to go to class in an hour," Logan said holding a cup of coffee under her nose.

"No, I don't want to. Wait, is that coffee?"

"Yep."

"Gimme," she said taking the cup from his hand.

As soon as Rory took a drink she became ill and ran to the bathroom.

"Ace, are you okay?" Logan asked walking into the bathroom.

"No, I think I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure it's not just a bug?"

"I'm positive. I'm two weeks late. I should have been on "it" that week in Paris."

"Oh crap, I am so sorry Ace."

"Why?"

"Because we're nineteen. We're Freshman in college."

"So what. It's _our_ baby. Maybe it's fate. I mean look at it this way, we're already engaged," she said looking down at the ring Logan had given her in Paris.

"So maybe you should make an appointment?"

"Yeah, will you go with me?"

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Huntzberger, Ms. Gilmore. Congratulations. You are going to have a baby."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we should ask your mom to throw a party to announce our news," Logan said.

"Yeah, she'll plan a party without knowing what it's for or why," Rory replied sarcastically.

"Well you were going to have to tell her first anyway."

"Yeah, and when we announce it at the party, Grandma will be really mad that we didn't tell her the moment we found out."

"Well, we'll just have to face the wrath of Emily Gilmore."

"I want to be 'Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger' when we get married." Rory announced suddenly.

"Okay, nice change of subject."

"I'm serious. I want our kids to have my family name and yours."

"Okay, but as long as we can name our first girl Lorelei."

"Why? My mom was high on an epidural when she named me."

"It would be nice to keep that name in the family too."

"Fine, Lorelei Gilmore-Huntzberger, will be the name of our first girl."

A/N: Just a filler chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: Lorelai does NOT know that they are engaged.

"Mom, Dad, I'm coming to visit this weekend. Logan and I…we have a couple of surprises for you guys," Rory said to her parents' answering machine.

Logan was asleep on the couch when Rory walked into their apartment. '_He looks so cute when he's asleep,' _she thought. '_We're going to have so much on our plates this year. Maybe we should consider putting the baby up for adoption.'_

"Hey Babe," Logan said as she sat on the couch at his feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Although, now that you're awake, I want to talk to you about something."

"Shoot Ace."

"I was thinking about what you said when you found out that we're going to have a baby. That we're 19 and in our freshman year of college."

"Yeah, but like you said-"

"No, let me finish. I... Ithinkweshouldputthebabyupforadoption," she said in one breath.

"What?"

"I think we should put the baby up for adoption."

"What? No!" Logan exclaimed.

"We're ready financially, but are we ready mentally, physically, or emotionally?" Rory asked.

"Rory, I want this baby. WE created it, not the people who would adopt it!"

"So what! I am asking you again, do you really think we're ready?"

"It doesn't matter! If we were ready to have sex, then we should be ready to handle what comes with it!"

"God dammit Logan! We're 19! We still have lives to live!"

"You're mom would be disappointed! She had you at _16_, and it didn't matter to her whether or not she was ready. _She_ had you and _she_ raised you into the wonderful woman you are today!"

"I don't care Logan! You don't know how much I hate considering adoption, but I have to because I really don't think we're ready to have a kid!"

"Fine Rory! But just wait until you see the ultrasound pictures or hear the heart beat for the first time!" he yelled walking out of the apartment. He needed time to calm down. They both did.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Logan and Rory pulled up in front of the Hayden Mansion on Saturday afternoon. They had not talked in two days. At night, Logan slept on the couch, and in the morning, he was gone before Rory even woke up.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hi, Ms. Gilmore-Hayden, Mr. Huntzberger, Lorelai and Chris are in the living room," the maid said as she opened the door.

"Thank you Marie," Rory replied.

"Fruit of my loins, is that you?"

"Me and Logan," she said walking into the living room. "Hi dad," she said hugging him.

"Enough of that. Mommy and daddy want to know what the surprises are," Lorelai said in her 'sweetest' tone.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Rory asked Logan.

"You."

"Well, while we were in Paris, Logan proposed," she said showing them a white gold band with a simple diamond. (A/N: See my profile for a link.)

"Oh hon, it's beautiful. Nice job Logan."

"Thank you Lorelai, but before you get the champagne out, we have some more news."

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

Lorelai turned white and fainted, but Chris said nothing. He was clutching his scotch glass harder and harder, while getting redder and redder in the face.

When Lorelai finally came to, she started laughing then crying. Rory pulled her up and took her to her room.

"How could you? You weren't supposed to make my mistakes!"

"Mom, I'm not making your mistakes, I'm making my own! This baby was fate for me and Logan, just like I was fate for you and Dad. But it's okay, because I've been thinking about giving it up for adoption."

"What? I didn't raise you to think like this!"

"Logan said the same thing, and we got into a huge argument about it! We haven't talked in two days mom. He sleeps on the couch and is gone before I even wake up."

"Come here kid," she said sitting on the bed. "When I was pregnant with you, I thought about giving you up for adoption."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Everything. Your heart beat…the fact that two people could do that, it made Chris and I change our minds, because we knew you would be ours then and forever."

"You're right, I should talk to Logan."

"Yeah, you should."

They walked downstairs and saw Logan and Chris laughing, apparently about the scotch glass that had shattered.

"Logan, can I talk to you, privately?"

They went upstairs to Rory's old room and sat on the bed.

"I am so sorry. You're right, we should keep this baby."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"I'm sorry too."

"You just told me the truth," she said kissing him. They both felt the spark that they had felt the first time they kissed and in every kiss after that.

"Can we just sleep…enjoy being together?"

"Of course MAC."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Thank you for coming everyone. Now, you were all invited here because you somehow know my daughter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, or her fiancé, Logan Elias Huntzberger. Oops, there goes one surprise. Oh well, here they are, Logan Huntzberger and the soon-to-be Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger!" Lorelai announced.

"Thanks Mom," Rory said hugging her.

"Hello everyone. As Lorelai said, we are getting married, but we recently received some news that had us move the wedding date to two months from today," Logan said.

"I am…I mean…Logan and I are going to have a baby! We have decided to keep it after a big argument about adoption. We have also decided to name it Lorelai Ann Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger if it is a girl. We have not decided on a name for a boy, but we have thought of the name, Logan Monroe Huntzberger, after his daddy. So, if you have any suggestions on baby boy names, just contact me or Logan; we would love to hear from you," Rory said smiling as everyone clapped.

XXXXX

"Logan, Rory, why didn't you tell me? Now we only have two months to plan your wedding!"

"No grandma, Logan and I have already planned everything," Rory said sweetly.

"Yes Emily, we are going to have a backyard wedding at Lorelai and Chris' house. Lorelai's friend Sookie is catering and all food choices have been left to her."

"Logan and I are going dress shopping tomorrow. Yes Grandma, he is going to help me pick out my dress. And no Grandma, it's not going to be white, it will be a dark pink. Mom will be my Maid of Honor, and Paris will be my other bridesmaid; they will be dressed in a pale pink."

"My Best Man is going to be my good friend from Yale, Colin, and my roommate from Yale, Finn, will be my other groomsman."

"So lay off Grandma," Rory said before they walked away leaving a shocked Emily behind.

A/N: Sorry it's so short; I wanted to give you an idea of everything. Links to the dresses will be in my profile.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I can't believe _you_, my _precious_, _wonderful_ daughter, told off _Emily Gilmore_!"

"It had to be done Mom. Now if you don't mind, Logan and I should be getting home."

"Ohh…dirty!"

"Mom!"

"Fine, just call me."

"Okay, bye."

XXXXXXX

"Logan," Rory said as they sat on their bed.

"Yeah Ace?"

"How many kids do you want?"

"Two or three, and to tell you the truth, I hope this one is a boy so our daughter will have someone to protect her."

"I don't care what we have, because we created this baby, it's ours."

"You didn't feel like that last week," he said smirking.

"Don't remind me."

"So Ace, am I really your 'Master and Commander?' "

"Yes, and it's about time that I was yours," she said climbing on top of him and straddling him.

"Oh really?" he asked lying down. "Why don't you take over, _Master and Commander_?"

XXXX

"Ace, you are and always will be my master and commander," Logan said as he patted her enlarged belly.

"I know. Don't you think it's weird that I'm only three months pregnant, and I'm already this big?"

"Maybe it's twins."

"I hope not!"

"Well, we may find out tomorrow. The doctor says that we may be able to hear the heartbeat. If there are two of them, then we're having twins, Ace."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**The Wedding Day**

"My baby is getting married," Lorelai said crying.

"Mom…don't cry. You're going to ruin your make up. Come on…at least I did one thing that was planned."

"What would that be hun?"

"You're my maid of honor."

"Yeah, that's the only thing that is right. You were supposed to graduate college, have a good job, _then_ get married, and _then_ have kids."

"Shut up mom. Hey Dad, are we ready?"

"Yeah, Colin and Finn are right here."

XXXXXX

"Do you, Logan Elias Huntzberger, take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden to be your wife? To have and to hold, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, take Logan Elias Huntzberger to be your husband? To have and to hold, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings? Now, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"You may now kiss your bride. Everyone, may I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger!"

XXXXXX

"Mrs. Huntzberger, may I have this dance?" Logan asked taking Rory by the hand.

"You may."

"You know, you have a lot of big surnames."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just going to be a 'Huntzberger'. I don't want to be judged by three big names. Legally, I will be Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger, but I'm going to go by Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger."

"Okay," he said kissing her.

"Still, I want our kids' to have all three names; they can choose which one they want to go by."

"I can't believe that in just four months we're going to have two kids."

"I know. You are wearing condoms every time we have sex from now on, and as soon as I'm done breast feeding, I'm going on the pill."

"Good idea, we may want more kids but not just yet."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Logan and Rory were asleep when Rory felt a sharp pain in her left side. She woke Logan up and told him that she though she was going into labor and as soon as she told him her water broke.

"Oh shit! We're going to be parents!" Logan exlaimed.

"Logan, calm down, grab my bag and get me down to the car," she said as calmly as she could though her voice was a little shaky.

"Yeah, okay, lets go."

XXXXXXXX

"My wife Lorelai Huntzberger is going to have a baby," Logan told the nurse.

"Okay, how far apart are her contractions?"

"Like five minuets."

"Okay, I'll get her a wheel chair, calm down Mr.Huntzberger, she'll be in good hands."

When Rory was in hard labor she was cursing Logan up and down.

"Why the fuck didn't you use a condom you jack ass!" she said.

"You don't really mean that, now just breathe."

"This is all your fault!"

"Fruit of my loins? How is it coming with the fruit of yours?" came Lorelai's voie.

"Mom it hurts! Yell at Logan for me! He doesn't believe me that it's all his fault!"

"Congratulations it's a girl... I'm so sorry, your other baby, it's dead."

"What!" Logan and Rory exlaimed.

"Your baby boy is dead... I am sorry," the doctor said as Lorelai, Rory, and Logan burst into tears.

"How can this have happened?" Rory asked herself. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry Logan."

"Ace, its not your fault... it happens. I will still love you always and forever."

"Same here."

A/N: So I'm sorry to all you that were enjoying this story, but this is the LAST chapter. School starts tomorrow and I'm going to have so much on my plate, with 3 honors classes, and AP class, and Volleyball I will barely have time to update.


End file.
